Ironic Betrayal
by Panda-Knight
Summary: Maka and Crona have gotten together after the asura incident. but slowly things start to change and conflict comes between them. can they make it past this? will things fall apart? or will things take a darker turn for the better? MakaXCrona(futa) FUTA WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

Alright so this is set in the anime after the asura incident. Things will be explained. So for comfort and so that there aren't any problems legally or something like that, I don't own anything other than the idea, characters aren't mine.

Yada yada… and both crona maka and friends that went to the DWMA are 21.

And yes Crona a girl with a dick. Things will be explained. Don't worry

"Baby, you have been really quiet tonight. What's bothering you?" Crona turned to her girlfriend of three years, curiosity and sincerity deep in her eyes. Both were laying on their bed. About two years ago they decided to go and get a place together. Where they were interrupted by anyone.

Maka turned away from her, sorrow and regret radiating from her.

"Crona we have to talk." Maka said almost a whisper

"what's wrong Maka? Did Ragnarok do something wrong?" Crona asked a little high pitched and freaking out. He really hasn't been talking to Ragnarok recently. He tends to come out more when crona is asleep. This worried her because he wasn't sure if he had hurt Maka or not.

While crona was freaking out, she hadn't realized that maka had turned around and was holding her face.

"Crona calm down. No Ragnarok hasn't done anything…..its…its something…. I did." Maka says in a small voice looking down and pulling her hands away from Crona.

Crona looked at Maka, confusion clearly in her eyes. "What do you mean Maka? What happened?"

Maka moved away a bit, still looking down a bit. "listen Crona, before you start freaking out you have to understand, for the past few months, I have been noticing that we haven't been "romantic" with each other like we used to be. You have been pulling away a lot more, and I don't know why, I have been beginning to suspect that maybe you were cheating on me or something."

Crona was about to explain herself but was stopped with Maka put her hand up to stop her.

"wait let me continue, I have been going out with friends and trying to understand what is going on with you and I know we love each other deeply, we have come a long way since the incident with Asura and Medusa, but one night I went out with black star and a few others to and we were drinking. It was one night you were out working late with stein on some project that neither of you two will tell me about. Not only that you had started to staying over there more often and I knew you weren't going to be here that night." Maka continued, her speech pattern was slowly getting faster and faster. Crona was watching her, slowly getting mad as the thoughts of what could have happened started to go through her mind.

"Maka, What happened?" Crona said getting annoyed that she was beating around the bush. She could feel Ragnarok beginning to stir.

"Crona will you stop and let me finish…" Maka took a breath before continuing

"I was drunk and feeling unwanted, black star had started to walk me around to sober me up before I came home, and well…one thing lead to another and …we slept together" Maka quietly said

Crona couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her girlfriend of three years just admitted that she slept with her friend. That they had fucked. She could feel Ragnarok beginning for come out of her back.

"what the fuck did you just say?" Ragnarok angrily ask.

"Ragnarok shut up and get back inside!" Crona yelled. Maka and Ragnarok were shocked to hear her yell at him.

He slowly went back inside Crona looking at Maka with hatred.

"Crona, I'm soo sorry"

"look me in eyes, Maka"

"what?"

"you heard me Maka"

Maka looked at her. Crona was looking, searching for something that was not said.

"you're not telling me something, what are you hiding Maka?"

"I'm not hiding anything Crona." She looked down avoiding Crona's gaze.

"you're lying….it wasn't the first time was it?" Crona looked at Maka's reaction.

Maka eyes widened at what she had said.

"I knew it, you two fucked more than one time…How many times Maka? How many times did you fuck him and come back and sleep in the same bed with me? How many times did you ride his cock?" Crona yelled, getting out of bed looking at Maka. "where did you two fuck to begin with?"

Maka looked away from Crona and moved to where she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Maka, tell me!"

Maka took a deep shaky breath, tears slowly rolling down her face. "maybe about twenty times….and on our bed…."

Crona let out a frustrated growl "Are you fucking serious?" crona turned around and was heading for the door. She opened it and before walking out she turned to Maka.

"I'll be at stein's"

She slammed the door and walked away, hearing Maka start bawling.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright sorry guys that i havent updated. i was waiting to see how many people would be interested in this story. this is a futa story, and if i get more reviews, comments, views, etc...then i will update sooner and the next chapter will have some "very interesting things" ;) thats if the conditions above are met.

again i dont own any of the characters from soul eater. the idea the characters are put in, is mine.

hope you like it!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*knock* *knock* *knock

"Crona, its Stein, I need to talk to you." Stein turned the knob to the lab door and rolled in.

"I have to test a few things that deal with you and Ragnarok."

Crona looked up, not really amused. "what are you going to do?" her voice void of any feeling

"I need to give you an injection, that will increase your height and your body mass a little more, so you would be able to separate from Ragnarok." Stein stated fixing his glasses.

Crona frowned. "wouldn't that kill me?"

"it shouldn't. it would just cause your soul and Ragnarok's soul to separate. You would still have some black blood so you can harden it to protect yourself. Ragnarok would still be your weapon but it would take a while for that to happen. Both of you would have to find weapon partners for a bit." Stein stopped explaining when Crona held up her hand. She groaned and Ragnarok sprouted out of her back.

"what about me? what happens to me? I cant exactly live on my own without a body!"

Stein sighed getting a little annoyed at him "if you would let me finish, I made a body for you. You would be your own person, but it gets a little complicated. I would have to use my soul stitches to keep your soul bound to the body for a while."

Crona looked at Stein and Ragnarok, thinking of what to do. They both would be free which would be great for both of them.

"WAIT!" Ragnarok interrupted Crona's thinking. "WHATS THE BODY GOING TO BE? MALE OR FEMALE? BECAUSE I'LL BE DAMNED IF I GET STUCK IN A FEMALE BODY!"

"RAGNAROK!" crona yelled before upper cutting him, knocking him out and re-absorbing him.

Stein was shocked at the level of aggressiveness that she had just observed. He pulled out a cigarette and offered one to Crona who took it without a second thought.

"Whats eating you Crona?" stein asked exhaling smoke out.

She breathed in the smoke and slowly let the smoke out before looking down a bit. "Maka cheated on me with Black Star, and it had to be for a few months because she slept with him twenty times.

Stein stared at her for a few moments before throwing his head back and broke out in a fit of laughter.

Crona looked at the mad man "whats so funny Stein?" she let out a breath of smoke.

"im not laughing at you Crona im laughing at Maka!"

Crona gave him a confused look before breathing in the smoke once again.

"she goes on and on about how her father cheated on her mother and now she dislikes him for that, and here she goes walking in her father's shoes!" stein kept laughing falling off his chair.

She looked at stein and started laughing as well. "It was fucking ironic that she cheated. Hell maybe now and her old man will have something in common."

After a while stein got up and looked at Crona. "so what do you want to do? We can start the injection today and continue the regular training to see how you progress?"

Crona turned to stein. "lets do it, I think Ragnarok would like to move freely without me."

"Are you sure? I'm not fully sure what the side effects would e, there could be weakness, mood swings, nausea, etc…" stein said taking his glasses off, and cleaned them.

"yea I'm sure he needs to get out and I know he like someone other than Maka."

"Alright then, before we begin you need to go to the examination room and I'll have someone give you a physical to get a base line, so that we can see the progression." Stein started to roll away when crona stood up, and started to put on her suit coat.

"I don't want maka to do it." Crona said walking passed stein.

_**Examination Room**_

Crona entered the room and sat on the table taking her coat off and placing it next to her, she took off her tie and undid the first two buttons on her white shirt, and waited for the nurse, doctor or whoever was going to see her.

"Who is going to see me?" she asked to no one in particular.

"doesn't matter because they are going to be seeing me, not you weakling!"

Crona looked up as a huge hand came down on her head effectively knocking her out

"good night Crona"

There was a knock at the door that caused the persons head to snap up.

The door creaked open to show…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Whose it going to be?

find out later

and see what happens!


End file.
